


Would you mind?

by m_e_18



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Shyness, Slow Burn, slooooooow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_e_18/pseuds/m_e_18
Summary: Betty and Jughead both enter in NYU, but they don't know each other. She's a girl who seeks freedom and he's a boy that is yet to prove himself to others.





	1. New Beginnings

Betty POV

Betty felt freedom when realizing that for the first time in forever, she was able to wear what she wanted, eat whatever, whenever and didn't have a strict sleep schedule. Getting out of her mother's grasp felt like she was able to breath unobstructed.  
She still couldn't believe that she got into NYU, her objective (more like her mother's) had always been either Yale or Harvard. When she saw the 'Congratulations' letter on her mail, she couldn't have been happier because she knew that this would be the best way to become independent. 

Even with some protests, Betty insisted that NYU was the best choice for her future and eventually she settled in New York with her best friend, Veronica Lodge, who was somehow in a similar condition, wanting to get away from her family's toxic behavior.

...

For her very first day in college, Betty really wanted to change herself and her behavior. She decided to use more revealing clothing that would probably make her mother's head go 360º.

A lacy grey shirt with thin straps, that hugged tightly around her waist, a short flowy black skirt which length stopped mid-thigh and to finish of the placed a pair of white vans of her feet. As she looks in her mirror she decides to let her hair down, letting her natural golden curls falling over her shoulder.

She leaves the apartment around 7:30, thirty minutes before her class. She decides to go to a small cafe down the street to get breakfast.

"Good morning. What would you like?" the young girl behind the counter asks somewhat dryly.

"Uh, a cappuccino and one of those..." Betty announces calmly pointing at the croissant behind the glass.

"K." she huffs and turns around to make her order.

Perhaps Betty just needs to get used to new yorkers humor...

When she gets to class it's around 8:17 am and to her surprise, there are only around five people in the room. Four of each are sitting together and in the far corner, there was someone with the computer in front of his/her face so Betty couldn't tell if it was a girl or a guy.

She makes the decision of sitting next to that person even though her social skills aren't the best but she'll take her chances because right now she really doesn't want to be alone when everyone arrives. So she starts walking up the stairs.

Jughead POV

Jughead is writing on his computer when his gaze moves from the screen to a blonde girl approaching his way. He doesn't take too much time looking at her because he never expects for a girl like that to sit next to someone like him and it would be a bit creepy and rude to stare. 

But he can't help himself to notice that she possesses a unique kind of beauty with piercing green eyes, that were currently watching the floor as she walked and her golden curls shined under the room's lightning.

After a few moments the blonde is still walking to the last step of the amphitheater for his surprise and she stops right next to him.

"Uh, would you mind if I sit here?" the mysterious girl says fidgeting on the end of her skirt and not making eye contact with him.

Betty POV

"Of course... It's a free country." he says and smiles up at her. Betty is taken aback by the response that she had gotten, sure she didn't know who it was but she sure wasn't expecting a deep and soft voice to be her answer.

She looks up at him and her breath gets caught in her throat, his sky-blue eyes and his full lips caught her attention.

"Ah, thanks..." she says clearing her throat and forcing herself to turn her gaze away from his face.

Both POV

She sits down on the bench next to him and takes her notebook out. Jughead sees that she has some pages full of notes and he thinks that it's quite weird since this is their first class, but he doesn't question her.

Around 8:25 am a large croud enters the amphitheater in a line that seems endless. Betty gets a little scared because her anxiety usually took the best of her in these types of situations, with big groups of people.

Jughead feels the bench shake a bit and when he looks left, the flaxen-haired girl was nervously moving her bent right leg up and down with her foot on the floor while bitting her nails from her right hand.

"Hey, uh, are you- are you ok?" Jughead asked awkwardly.

She doesn't reply realize that the boy is talking to her and just keeps staring at the people arriving.

"Hello? Hey! Are you ok?!" he asks a little louder, still softly and places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

At the touch, she jumps a little and he immediately takes his hand away.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine..." she says looking at him briefly trying not to shed tears in front of the guy she just met.

"You sure?" his voice sounded genuinely concerned.

She turns to him and smiles sweetly and whispers a determined "Sure". She takes him in, she's probably staring but she doesn't care. The dark millennial had vivid blue eyes, his jaw looks like it can cut through diamond, from how sharp it is and his lips were round and full.

Jughead feels his cheeks burn as he's under her heated gaze.

"What has you so concerned?" he asks after a few moments clearing his throat.

"Well- I guess I'm just glad I'm not in that mess of people..." she replies pointing at the students in front.

"Not a people's person, uh?" the smirk on his face provoked a weird feeling in Betty's belly.

"I guess you could say that..." she shrugged and blushed a little.

"Don't worry" he nudges her shoulder "I'm not either" he half-smiles up at her.

The bright girl giggled lightly and Jughead felt almost proud of himself for making her feel better about the situation.

Their conversation didn't take long, but it was enough for everyone to take a seat. The mass of people that once entering, now settled, practically filled the entire class, but Betty and Jughead's line was almost empty because usually, people wanted to sit as close to the teacher as possible.

The professor started giving the lecture and the pair in the back gave him the most attention possible they could, temporarily looking at each other when one wasn't looking.


	2. Scorsese?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead get to know a little more about each other.  
> Jughead gets even more intrigued by the girl in question.

Betty's POV 

The class went by faster than she expected. One minute she was blushing over the feeling of a pair of sapphire eyes glaring next to her, the other the professor was signing off.

Everyone starts to get up to leave. Betty stays in place observing everyone, letting them go first. 

"Do you have Latin class next?" the handsome male next to her asks.

His question caught her off guard, she looks at him and raises a perfect eyebrow at him. 

"You talkin' to me?" she questions not rudely, just merely surprised.

"Yes Travis Bickle." he laughs softly.

"Sorry..." she looks at her hands shyly "Yes, I do attend that class."

"Great! I don't have to be forever alone for that one either!" he cheers smiling to himself "Unless, of course, you don't want to... I won't f-"

"It's ok." she interrupts "I don't want to be by myself either." she smiles at him sweetly and is rewarded with the cutest dimple grin she had ever seen.

...

They were leaving the class in silence when Betty turned around, facing him.

"So, tell me, do you always make 'Taxi Driver' references when speaking?" she asks trying to contain a beam.

"What?" he raised his eyebrows in admiration "You've seen it?"

"Well, of course, it's a classic!" she reasons, smiling widely at his shocked look "And I'm also in love with Scorsese's work" 

He just looks at her for a few moments mouth slightly agape and eventually clears his throat. "I just wouldn't take you as a gritty, meticulous filmmaking style kind of girl"

She shrugs. "What do you take me as, exactly?" she becomes surprised at her own sudden confidence.

"I don't know... Nicholas Sparks, Nara Roberts reader, romance movies and a lot of musicals perhaps.."

"I've read Nara Roberts, but never Nicholas Sparks, I can enjoy some romantic movies... And who doesn't love musicals?! Even Scorsese himself created one and it was one of his favorite genres."

"Nerd" he whispers behind her.

"Oh please... You got the references until now, don't have much argument" she huffs.

He shows a sly smile on his well-structured mug from her irritation.

They're about to enter their class when she feels a hand lightly touch her elbow. She turns around to see her beanie-wearing fellow looking everywhere but her and chewing his lip nervously. He quickly takes his limb away when he gets her attention.

"So..." he starts slowly "From what I've heard Mrs. Adeline is no picnic when it comes to letting students speak in class, apparently she's a fierce old lady. So... I would like to know your name beforehand"

"Why would you want to know?" she asks genuinely intrigued by his interest.

"I mean... You pretty awesome, I've never met someone that knows Scorsese, but I don't socialize that often. Sorry if i seemed like a creep for asking I didn't me-"

"No, it was a completely fair question... I'm just not very good at being a human" she laughs humorlessly "I don't strike an interest at most people"

"Well, I'm not most people... I'm just a weirdo.." he guffaws.

"Same" she agrees in a low voice "I'm Betty" she's twinkling as she extends her hand to him.

He takes it, sending electric waves through her body "Nice to meet you Betty, I'm Jughead."

"I'm so jealous of your name" she says retrieving her palm away from his.

"Why, that's a new reaction... Normally people just laugh at it, to be honest."

"What have we established two seconds ago?" she teases.

"Right". he smiles.

"C'mon, let's meet this feisty teacher!" they both laugh and head to class

...

Jughead's POV 

He looks at the time on his computer screen and it signals 10:56 am, twenty-four minutes before the end of the class. 

Jughead glanced to his to see Betty with a small frown and her lower lip between her teeth, her concentration being at the notebook where she wrote in the speed of light as the teacher spoke. 

"You know, you won't learn anything by just looking at me.." the blonde in his thought's voice made him go back to reality and realize that he was staring.

"Oh, sorry, you just... write really fast" he says awkwardly.

He can see from the corner of his eye that she's smirking and he thinks 'At least she's enjoying herself'

...

"It was nice to meet you Jughead..." she tells him.

Their classes for the day ended and they're now on the sidewalk about to head their different ways.

"Likewise! Until next class, Betty" he says waving at her, strolling away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to post again!  
> School is taking over my time and the exams have been stressful.  
> Hope you like it :) Please let me know any of your thoughts and opinions!!  
> Love xx M. E.


	3. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shows a lot of Varchie.
> 
> Betty and Jughead have another encounter. (will be extended to next chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have yet realized another chapter.   
> The school takes most of my time, but I will be having a Winter break in a week so expect a lot coming... :D

"Ronnie! Ronnie are you home?" Betty questions in a sing-song voice as she closes the front door.

"In the kitchen!" the sound of her roommate's raspy voice came from the other side of their apartment.

Betty walks into a tired-looking Veronica, with her hair a mess and bags under her dark eyes.

"Why the hell do you look like that, V?! It's practically lunchtime!" the fair-haired girl announced showing her phone screen that indicated that it was 11:40 am.

"Jesus," the raven girl says painfully with a hand on her head "B, take it easy... I went out with that guy I told you about, that lives in the building in front of us, and I may have partied too hard."

"Yes, I can tell" Betty furrows her eyebrows yet, kept her voice down. "What was his name, again?"

"Archie" 

"Right. How did it go last night?" Betty questions as she prepares their lunch.

"Oh, it went" her friend sighs happily.

"Please keep the details on the low"

"You asked for it" Veronica jokes earning a grunt from her companion "Well, first he's super hot, he's nice and he's an outstanding singer. Then, he is a total gentleman and he's flirty at the same time. We spent, like, two hours together last night and they were probably the best pair of hours of my life."

"It sounds like you're in love" Betty giggles "It wouldn't be so much of a surprise... You tend to do that with the male species"

"It's called being young, David Attenborough" 

"Well" she gave her an 'I don't know about that' face "from what I've learned it's just called being naive"

"That's just a synonym for 'young'" Veronica huffs.

"Sure"

"What about I invite him over for dinner, here? You can cook your magic food and you can finally understand why I like him so much. But don't get ideas, he's mine" 

Betty laughs "I love how you guys are not even together and you are already labeling him. And V, please, I wouldn't get a chance against you, even if I wanted to." 

"Oh, shut up... You're beautiful and hot, we're on each other's level"

"Anyways" the blonde rolls her eyes "you can invite Archie if you'd like"

"Can I invite his best friend too? From what Archiekins says, he's a huge nerd. Might be a good setup for you" Veronica says beaming.

"You can invite him, but don't make assumptions."

"Ok..." her reply possesses a teasing tone to it. "I'm going to ring him then"

Veronica leaves to the living room, sitting on the couch to dial Archie's number.

'Hey Ronnie' she hears from the other side of the line.

"Hello, Archirkins" her voice coming out flirtatiously.

'What's up?'

"Would you and you're roommate like to come over for dinner, tonight?"

'Oh, I would love to! I just gotta ask him.'

"Right! Text me the confirmation, please"

'Will do'

"Be around by 7 pm, my roommate and best friend is cooking and she's spectacular"

'Amazing! Can't wait!'

"Great! Bye Arch"

'Bye babe'

Veronica heard the ring that signaled the end of the dial, but she kept her phone next to her ear for a while to try and realize if she heard things. She concluded she didn't.

Betty was finishing their salad when a frantic Veronica busted in.

"What's wrong, V?!" she asks worried, looking all over her friend trying to understand what was happening.

"Archie just called me 'babe'" the girl acting impulsively exclaims after a few moments of trying to collect her breath.

"Oh fuck off, that's what you're on about?! You scared the shit out of me!!" Betty exclaims smacking the other girl's arm and then laughing.

"You don't understand" Veronica breaths out, her eyes still wide.

"That's right, I don't... What's the problem?! Isn't that a good thing?!"

"YES! But what do I call him, now?" she questions mostly to herself.

"What?!" Betty's face looks puzzled.

"I know! When he arrives, I'm going to call him 'baby' I want to see his reaction!"

"Jesus! Why are you so strategic?" the green-eyed girl becomes amused by her best friend.

"You gotta' do what you gotta' do" Veronica states knowingly and Betty just laughs.

...

"Hey Jug?!" he hears Archie call from the other room.

"Yah?" 

"Can you come here, please?"

Jughead hops off his bed and places his computer that was once on his lap, on his desk. He makes his way to their living room where the red-head that called for was spreading over the couch with a Cheshire cat grin. 

"What has you smiling so big?" he asks suspiciously, tugging on his beany.

"Well, remember that girl I told you about?"

"Remind me, please, your love life is the furthest of my concerns Arch" 

"Love you, too" he says with a disapproving face.

"It's not my fault you have so many girls to talk about all the time" Jughead laughs.

"Well, this girl is different, ok?"

"How so?"

"I can't really tell, but she is hilarious and gorgeous and I think that she might be the one for me dude! I can sense it!"

"Yeah, ok Hotdog, easy boy... Do you know what you are saying? How long have you known her?"

"A week or so" Archie answers easily.

"And you already know that she's the one?"

"I think so."

"Ok, then" the beany-wearing boy shrugs his doubts off "Anyways, what do you want from me?"

"Oh yeah, she invited us over for dinner at her place"

"So I'm just going to play third-wheel with you two? Yah, no thank you..." he laughs

"No, of course not. Ronnie's roommate is going to be there, she's cooking dinner actually, from what I've heard, she's a great cook"

Jughead seems to consider it, finally giving his answer.

"Fine, but only because I was promised food!" he interjects going back to his bedroom.

"I know" Archie snorts.

...

Veronica was scrolling throw her Instagram feed laying on their couch when she got a text from her beloved Archie.

'He's going too if that's still ok :)'

'Of course, it's ok!' was her reply.

'Dope! See ya'

"B!" she calls, her face never leaving the screen.

"Yeah?" Betty's voice comes from the kitchen, once again.

"There's two coming, prepare to produce a lot of food"

"On it!"

Veronica's finger stops on a picture of a blue lacy dress on Instagram and at that moment he realizes that she needs to prepare something to dress.

"Betty! I'm going to call you to get something for you to dress after I dress, ok?!"

"Won't have to wait long, then" she mumbles sarcastically.

"I heard that!" Veronica calls, even as she makes her way to her bedroom, making Betty laugh.

...

At 7:13 pm there was a knock on the door.

Veronica went to answer so fast she almost tripped. But she was going to open the door she took a big breath to calm herself.

"Hey baby!" she says at the sight of the awaited darling on the other side of the door.

"How is it going?" the tall, broad-shouldered boy places a kiss on Veronica's lips.

For a second she almost seems taken aback but she quickly covers her surprise with a big grin.

Archie steps inside once she widens the door. 

"This is Jughead, my best friend." he says pointing at the boy behind him. He was wearing dark skinny jeans and a tight-fitting black shirt with a leather jacket over and a grey beany on top of his head, that somehow balanced his bittersweet aesthetic.

"Hi" 'Jughead' says extending his hand to her.

She takes it and smiles kindly at him and ushers him inside.

"Happy to meet you, heard so much about you!" she tells him closing the door behind them.

"Oh, I'm scared now" he jokes.

"Don't" she laughs "it was all good... Let me just call my friend. You can sit on the couch" she points to it and walks away to the kitchen.

When she walks in and Betty is making the salad. 

"B! They arrived!" she whispers yells.

"Yes, I could smell your excitement over all this food the minute I heard the ring..." she rolls her eyes.

"Come introduce yourself..." Veronica goes around the counter to tug on Betty's arm.

"I will in a second, let me just finish this." she points to the salad.

"Ok"

...

"Hey Jug!" Archie calls from the couch while scrolling through the movies on TV. Jughead was next to the bookshelf preoccupied with their selection.

"Yah?" he turns around.

"Aren't you a fan of that guy, uh Tarantino?"

"Yeah, why?" he laughs "Are you suddenly interested in QT?"

"Nope. But she apparently is!" he points to the screen.

Jughead furrowed his eyebrows and sat next to Archie was he saw that the latest watched movies were almost all from Tarantino's direction, some Scorsese ones, and even Coppola had a presence there.

"Well, Veronica definitely has a good cinematographic taste!" he astonishes.

"Veronica?! Hell no! She hates movies, she says she doesn't have the attention span. This is definitely her roommate's choice"

"Well, then this girl has a cool personality, for sure!"

"Getting interested?!" Archie asks teasingly.

"Oh shut up..." rolls his eyes getting back up, making his way to the bookshelf, once again. "She makes great choices in books as well" he amazes under his breath eyeing all books that he owns too.

"Yeah, sure" it was Archie's time to roll his eyes.

After the noise dies down and it's only the sound of the remote that Archie's using and Jughead's steps on the carpet, Veronica reappears. She sits on the couch next to the fire-haired boy and cuddles to his side.

"Where's your friend?" he questions. 

"She's finishing the food, she'll be back in a minute"

...

"Ronnie, can you please help me?" a sweet voice called from the kitchen. 

Jughead was so engrossed in the books that he didn't even pay attention.

"Yeah, of course!" the girl under Archie's grasp left him to the kitchen.

The two girls brought all the food to the dining table. As he sensed the aroma in the air Archie came to the surface full of nourishment and smiled widely.

"This looks great." he complies to the blonde next to Veronica.

"Well, thank you. It's nice to finally meet you, Archie, I'm Betty." she extends her and he shakes it.

"Hey Jughead... Come meet Betty?!"

They turn around at the same time, Betty hadn't even noticed someone was there in the first place.

They look at each other with wide eyes. 

"Betty?" he questions.

"Jughead?" she returns.

"You two know each other?" Veronica asks completely taken aback by the situation.

"Oh we are in for a treat" Archie beams placing his arm around his raven girl shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!  
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments.  
> I'm still very new to this so please, I could use a lot of help :)  
> Love.. M.E. xx


End file.
